The Tamriel Chronicles: Prologue
by jand999
Summary: Like your characters to be a good guy? Not anymore. Devon is evil. Devon is a nightmare come to life. Could this nightmare truly come to control all of Skyrim? All of Tamriel? Will everyone's favorite hero come to the rescue, or will Tamriel fall to a heartless demon? WARNING:Dark themes. No rape or anything like that, but some of the kills might be to much for some people.


Devon expertly dodged the imperial blade and responded by slicing off the head of his enemy. Devon sighed and took all worthy loot. Third Imperial soldier this week, his bounty most be getting higher. Devon whirled around at the sound of footsteps, his ebony blade, stained with blood, in front of him.

Devon naturally gave off the appearance of a cold-blooded killer. He was an imperial with Nord height, and brown hair. His eyes were a cold green, the right eye possessing a wicked scar. But that's not why he seemed like a killer. No he seemed like killer, because once you were in his presence, you felt fear. Like your greatest nightmare brought to life. You'd felt as if you would rather charge Aludin with your fists than be in Devon's presence any longer.

Devon's ebony armour (minus the helmet) shone in the sun. There was a group of twenty some bandits behind him. Their leader dressed in steel armour approached.

"You have some skill, you'd go well in my group." He offered his hand.

Devon started for a second. "I lead, not follow."

The leader gave a hard stare. "Is that a challenge?"

One bandit spoke up. "Boss this doesn't sound like a good idea."

The leader snarled. "Shut up." He drew his blade and swung recklessly at Devon. Devon grabbed the blade with his hand and squeezed. The blade shattered in to a million pieces!

Devon grinned. "Don't make them like they use to." He punched the bandit in his mouth knocking out his teeth. The bandit coughed up blood. Devon's sadistic grin maintained, as his foot connected under the bandits chin. His grin transformed into a frown. "You bore me." He slashed the bandits neck watching the blood pour out.

Devon turned to the remaining bandits. "Just in case you're a complete moron, let me explain things. You now will listen to me. You don't like, I'll kill you. Simple right? Now where is your base? "

The same bandit that had warned his former boss spoke. "Embershard, sir."

Devon smiled the same sadistic smile. "Good. Let's go."

* * *

Devon had his bandits lined up ready for orders. He paced back and forth in front of them before stopping on the left side. He looked to one of the bandits."You."

The bandit stood completely still. "Yes,sir."

Devon sneered at the weak man. "What bandit activity have you had recently?"

The bandit swallowed."None all we've done, is capture Embershard, sir."

Devon swiftly turned to face him. "Are you happy with those results?"

The bandit gained a little confidence. "Yes, sir I am." He sounded arrogant now, cockiness filled his voice.

Devon heard the emotion of his voice and was disgusted. He gave the bandit a hard uppercut that lifted him off his feet and deposited him into the dirt. He was wrecked with a horrible coughing fit, that ended with blood coming out. Devon shook his head. "Stand up, whelp."

The bandit got to his feet as fast as possible. Devon sneered. "Good is never good enough remember that." He swung around to face his other men. "The imperials are transporting weapons from Riften to Falkreath, the guards are in desperate need of supply. Unfortunately for them we are, too. They will pass through the ruins of Helgen on the way. We set our trap there." He began to pace again. "We have three days to prepare. They out number us. They have better equipment. They are better trained. They are superior in every way, but if fail on that day." He stopped and turned to his men. "None of you will to see the next day."

* * *

**Day 1**

Devon and his bandits stood in the last and biggest, cavern in Embershard. Devon had woken his men before the sun rose, and before the moons set. "Today you we will sharpen your skills beyond that of a normal man's. Get in three groups: Archers, Brutes, Warriors." Devon saw a lack of movement from his men. He growled. "Now!" Finally, they received the message and moved quickly to their groups. When they had done so successfully he spoke again. "Good now if you fail to show the proper amount of success in your training, you will be punished. Understood?" All his men nodded. "Excellent, begin."

**Archers**

Devon walked to the group of archers. There were 6 total, each possessing a long bow. "Your task is simple shoot the target, and hit the bullseye. Begin."

The first bandit walked to his place, notched his arrow and let it fly. The arrow hit the circle next to the middle. He looked to Devon for his opinion. "Get better, next." The next bandit went and hit the outer most circle. Devon shook his head. "Pathetic. If you don't the bullseye with a hour you don't eat. Next." The third archer, who went by the name of Elek was a wood elf. He had the typical wood elf look, with tannish skin and brown hair. He notched an arrow and released it. It split the second archers arrow in half. Before Devon could comment, he fired a second one, splitting the first archers arrow. He let go one more, this one ended up dead center in the bullseye. He looked at Devon.

Devon returned the gaze. "Come here." Elek followed him to a chest that was leaning against the wall. Devon reached in and pulled out an Elven bow. He handed it to Elek. "Take this bow and teach those degenerates how to shoot will you." It wasn't a question.

Elek answered. "Yes, sir."

**Brutes**

Devon went to go start the Brutes training. "Now in order to complete your training you must break the dummy in half with one hit. Start."

Crack-Bar Heavy Hand, a bald and muscular orc stepped up first. He lifted the iron warhammer and swung sideways with all his might. The dummy was destroyed in a shower splinters, dirt and feathers. The hit showed incredible strength. Devon left for a minute and returned with a Dwarven Warhammer. He threw it to Crack-Bar who caught and gave it a once over. He chuckled. "I like it. Thanks boss."

Devon turned and walked away. "Think nothing of it. Show them how its done." The words echoed over his shoulder.

**Warriors **

Devon stood in front small team of bandits with iron armor and iron weapons. "Your task is to quickly and swiftly attack before your enemy has time to react. You must hit the dummy 3 times before my apple hits the ground. Begin" Devon dropped his apple and the warrior got in 2 hits before the apple exploded upon impact with the ground. "Not good enough. Next."

The man that tried out next was a redguard with a goatee and short red hair. His name was Narid. Devon dropped his apple and Narid easily got in three hits, and then sliced the apple in half before it hit the ground. Devon simply nodded and handed Narid a Skyforge Steel Sword. "Good job show them your technique."

* * *

**Day 2  
**

Once again he had awoken his men at the crack of dawn. "Today we will set traps all around Helgen. We have much to do today, so anyone found not doing as they are told must deal with me. Do I make myself clear?"

They all responded at once. "Yes,Sir!"

**Helgen**

"Alright boys time to start. First set up the fire trap by the gate. Next, archers find a place where you can properly snipe for us. Brutes and Warriors find a spot in the brushes to hide. Once your done with that set up a barricade that blocks the exit. Finally, return to Embershard and continue training. Dismissed." Devon watched as his men scrambled to finish their assigned tasks. Satisfied with their efficiency he made the return trip to Embershard. He had work to do.

**Embershard **

Devon was in his private quarters that he built overnight. He had built a wooden wall around the forge and added a bed. Right now the forge was a blaze as Devon stood at the front heating it up. It would have to be at max to do this right. He removed his ebony armor and threw it into the flames. It shined bright in the fiery hot fire that threatened to melt it in to nothingness. Devon felt the armor about give way to the heat and made his move. He crushed the Deadric Heart in his hand and poured the blood on the armor. It flashed blood red and hardened to the strength of Deadric Armor. Devon let out an evil and somewhat insane laugh that echoed off the walls of Embershard.

Later...

Devon was once again standing in front of his men, however this time he wore Deadric Armor and was in better mood than usual. "Men we strike in two days. Prepare for battle. If you fail during the attack, I will kill you all. Understood?"

The men responded. "Yes, sir!"

"Good, dismissed." They spread out to sleep or perform their nightly duties.

Devon left Embershard without his men noticing. He breathed in the night air, refreshing his tired and scared lungs. He began to stalk quietly through the night. He walked through the wilderness until he had gone a good bit down the road and waited. After several minutes a single noble and his guard walked by. Devon grinned and jumped out of the brushes at them. The imperial guard stuck out his blade, but it was in vain. Devon twisted the blade and ripped it out of the guards hand. He quickly sliced off the guards head and turned to the noble. The noble had already started to run away, but Devon wouldn't let him go. Devon threw his deadric blade and watched as it pierced the thigh of the noble. He fell to the ground unable to stand. Devon slowly walked to his fallen opponent. "Your guard was no fun. I wonder if your screamer." He savagely ripped the blade out. The noble did in fact scream but was silenced when Devon kicked him in the teeth. "What town are you a noble for?"

The noble could barely speak but managed to force it out. "Falkreath."

"What is the situation like there?" Devon asked he was applying light pressure to the noble's throat.

"Desperate. We lack food, water, timber, and weapons. The guards will go on strike soon if the Jarl doesn't do something. I-" He could no longer breathe because Devon was now standing on his throat.

"I'm sure your head will cheer them up." Devon then sliced off the noble's head. He held up his non-sword arm and in his hand was a black spell. He used it and blue orbs flew from the dead men and into Devon. He smiled and let out a satisfied sigh. Killing always was refreshing.

* * *

My new story. That's right everybody. Also if you haven't I would highly recommend you read my other story. It's about fallout. It's great. Try it.

Review, favorite, follow.. POW!


End file.
